Best Friends
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: La visita a un viejo amigo termina de la forma menos esperada. [One- Shot]


_King of Fighters y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

 _Tiempo sin hacer fics de mis rubios favoritos orz ¡espero les guste!_

* * *

Rock se cubrió del sol con la mano derecha, incómodo. Hacía un calor espantoso y lo que menos deseaba era estar fuera de casa, al menos ahí había ventilador.

—Tranquilo, _Rookie_. Ya casi llegamos —dijo Terry volteando a verlo unos segundos y dedicándole una de sus usuales sonrisas, para seguir su camino. Rock fue tras él.

—Recuérdame por qué estamos aquí —preguntó el menor. Habían viajado en tren (subiendo de polizontes en los vagones, como en los viejos tiempos) hacia el norte, un par de ciudades lejos de South Town. Rock no recordaba con exactitud el nombre del sitio donde ahora se encontraban, pero parecía tranquilo, tal vez por ser fin de semana.

—Venimos a ver a un viejo amigo —se limitó a contestar el más alto, mientras miraba a todos lados como si no supiera bien por dónde debía caminar —.Sólo falta una cuadra más —animó al chico, quien suspiró y de nueva cuenta fue tras él. Al parecer Terry no visitaba el lugar en bastante tiempo.

La repentina presencia de familias y grupos de niños provocó que Rock alzara una ceja, cada vez más extrañado. ¿Dónde se suponía que estaban?

— _Okay!_ Llegamos —dijo Terry, y Rock leyó unas letras enormes encima de un amplio portón rodeado de gente vendiendo toda clase de golosinas: Zoológico.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Vamos a ver a alguien en un zoológico? —preguntó. Suponía que si iban a una ciudad lejana a visitar a un viejo amigo del mayor, la conversación transcurriría en alguna cafetería o en la casa del anfitrión, no en un sitio tan público, al aire libre y rodeado de animales salvajes mirándolos con desdén. Terry soltó una risita.

—Así es. Tranquilo, pronto sabrás quién es —respondió a la par que le hacía un guiño —.Andando, que hoy no cobran la entrada.

Rock rodó los ojos, debía esperar algo así. Caminó al lado del mayor observando su alrededor con curiosidad. Recordaba que, de niño, Terry lo había llevado a un zoológico (posiblemente a aquel, aunque no podía asegurarlo) para que se entretuviera conociendo las distintas especies de animales que existían en el mundo. Para su suerte Andy los había acompañado, y fue él el encargado de explicarle a Rock un poco más de aquellas criaturas, ya que la información de algunas era escasa y Terry estaba más ocupado molestando al elefante, engañándolo con que iba a darle maní y apartándolo antes de tiempo, eso hasta que el animal se hartó y le quitó la gorra con su trompa. El mayor de los Bogard había intentado recuperarla cosa que Andy le impidió, y tuvieron que huir antes de que llegaran los guardias. No era un recuerdo precisamente agradable.

Terry miró interesado el mapa para ubicarse a dónde debían ir, haciéndole una seña a Rock para que lo siguiera. Apenas y tuvo tiempo de seguirle el paso, al parecer estaba ansioso de llegar a su destino y no se explicaba por qué. ¿A quién se supone que habían ido a ver?

Pese a la prisa del mayor, Rock tuvo tiempo de dedicarles una mirada de soslayo a algunos animales que estaban a su paso. Lucían bien alimentados, al menos el lugar era amplio y podían sentirse en relativa libertad, o eso deseaba creer. La verdad sea dicha, prefería verlos en televisión, corriendo en enormes pastizales detrás de la presa en turno.

— ¡Aquí es! —la voz de Terry lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se movió para ver a dónde habían llegado, topándose que estaban en el área de los monos. Fue entonces cuando entendió.

— U… ¿Ukee? —preguntó, y Terry lo miró, asintiendo con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Ukee había sido la mascota del mayor durante un tiempo, y Rock recordaba haberlo alimentado en numerosas ocasiones con pedazos de plátano y galletas. Era un animal amigable y muy juguetón, pero a medida que pasó el tiempo fue más difícil cuidarlo. En una ocasión salió de la casa para nunca volver, y Terry se había visto bastante afectado por el asunto. Habían pegado carteles por media South Town e incluso le habían pedido ayuda a Mary, pensando que quizá había sido robado, todo sin éxito. Rock y Terry habían tenido que adaptarse a la vida sin aquel pequeño animalito acompañándolos con sus ocurrencias, y el menor lo recordaba con nostalgia, aunque jamás esperó volver a saber de él.

—Pero… ¿Cómo fue que lo encontraste? E-es decir, ha pasado mucho tiempo… ¿En serio es él? —dijo Rock, acercándose a contemplarlos con una pared de cristal como separación. Eran cinco monos que jugaban alegremente, lanzándose de rama en rama entre chillidos. No podría reconocer a Ukee por más que lo deseara, habían pasado varios años y todos lucían idénticos, (aunque había un par de menor tamaño)… No se explicaba cómo es que Terry había dado con él. El mayor entrecerró los párpados para enfocar la visión en los animales.

— ¡Claro que es él! Reconocería a mi pequeño donde fuera —aseguró. Rock alzó una ceja, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír después de un rato. Ukee había sido la primera responsabilidad de Terry, era inevitable que hablara en ese tono paternal tal y como hacía con él —.A ver, el encargado debería estar por aquí…—añadió, alejándose para buscarlo. La vista de Rock volvió a concentrarse en los monos. Uno de ellos notó su presencia y lo miró fijo, para luego acercarse a él en silencio. Rock lo observó mejor: el mismo pelaje castaño, esa cola tan larga y esos ojos grandes… ¿Sería posible?

— ¿Ukee? —preguntó, aunque enseguida se sintió tonto de decir aquello, como si el animal fuera a responderle. El primate siguió sin apartar la vista de Rock, y este pudo observarlo mejor. Era mucho más grande que el Ukee que conocía, y tenía un vientre prominente. ¿Sería que estaba sobrealimentado? La voz de Terry lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— _¡Roockie!_ ¿Ya viste que sí es él? —preguntó. Venía acompañado de una mujer joven, al parecer la encargada de esa área del zoológico. El mono chilló de alegría al ver a su antiguo dueño acercándose — ¡Rock, me reconoce! ¡A pesar de que me corté el cabello! —expresó el mayor con júbilo, y Rock no pudo más que dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa, feliz por él.

—El señor Bogard ya me explicó la situación, me alegra mucho que se hayan reencontrado —comentó la señorita, quien ya se había acercado a Rock. Él procuró comportarse con normalidad —.Estoy segura que esto será muy positivo para Kala y para su bebé.

Rock volteó a verla enseguida.

— ¿Cómo, perdón? —preguntó, confuso, y ella soltó una risita.

—Sí, Kala. Andaba corta de imaginación cuando la trajeron y bueno, era la primera hembra que teníamos…

— ¿Qué? ¿¡Hembra!? —ésa voz era la de Terry, quien había dejado de ponerle atención al animal para mirarlos, pasmado. La mujer parpadeó con sorpresa.

— ¡Terry! ¡Nunca me dijiste que Ukee era hembra! —dijo Rock, molesto. ¡Anda, que esas eran una de las cosas que usualmente se comentaban a los demás!

— ¡Pues porque no tenía ni idea! P-pero, ¿está segura de eso? —preguntó a la cuidadora, quien asintió.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no te dieras cuenta? ¿Nunca lo… la revisaste o algo así? —dijo Rock, y Terry se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

— ¡C-claro que no! ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? —respondió, casi escandalizado. La señorita se aclaró la garganta en un afán de llamar la atención de ambos rubios.

—Me temo que sí, señor Bogard, Kala… o Ukee, como usted la llama, es una hembra. La recibimos aquí hace unos años y ahora se encuentra embarazada de su segunda cría. ¿Ven a ese pequeñito de ahí? Él fue su primer hijo. ¿Verdad que es precioso? —preguntó, señalando a un mono de menor tamaño que los otros que fue acercándose a donde ellos estaban antes de aferrarse a la espalda de su madre, observándolos con curiosidad. Era idéntico al Ukee que Rock recordaba, y si no hubiese pasado tanto tiempo de no verlo, apostaría que era él. Terry tomó asiento en el borde de la jaula (pese a que no estaba permitido).

—Ay, Dios mío… —dijo para sí, y Rock atinó a colocar la diestra en su hombro.

—Lo importante es que Ukee… Kala, o lo que sea, está bien y es feliz —dijo, animándolo. La encargada asintió.

—Por supuesto. Ahora, ¿qué les parece si miramos más de cerca? Así puede usted conocer a su nieto, señor Bogard —comentó la mujer, a la par que les indicaba que la siguieran. Rock tuvo que ahogar una risa, mientras le daba una mano a Terry para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

— ¿Y qué se siente saber que eres abuelo? —preguntó, y Terry lo miró con el ceño fruncido, cosa que le divirtió. En todo caso, él acababa de enterarse que era tío.

* * *

 _Ay, en serio, tiempo sin subir algo de estos dos_ _, así que espero no haber perdido el toque lol. Se me ocurrió la idea al ver las pocas imágenes donde aparece Terry con su monito, tengo entendido que Ukee escapó y argh, estoy segura que Terry sufrió demasiado por ello. Esta es mi manera de darle un final relativamente feliz a la situación, espero les haya gustado y dejen comentarios. ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
